


Another Super Bowl

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Super Bowl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur goes to his friends' Super Bowl party and is in for a surprise
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 156





	Another Super Bowl

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to find my writing mojo back, which seems to be on vacation at the moment. Still wanted to put something out for Super Bowl.   
> Took me a few days, so...delay of game. 5 yard penalty. Still first down....

Arthur was looking forward to this. Due to a business trip, he had to miss his friends' SuperBowl party the previous year, so he smiled widely when he entered Gwaine's place. 

"Hey, where's Merlin?" 

The smile slid off his face for a second. "How would I know?"

"Will he be coming later?" Percy pushed a beer bottle into Arthur's hand. 

"Last time we texted, he said that he might be away for the weekend and wouldn't know when he would be back, so no, I don't think he'll be here tonight." Arthur took a deep breath. He liked Merlin, he really did, but the man was on the road almost as often as he was and so they seemed to just run past each other all the time. 

He could ponder this situation another day. Now it was time for friends, food and football. So Arthur tucked in when the burgers were done and tried a bit of each of the salads and he didn't hold back on the muffins and brownies, crisps and other snacks later. Of course, he would have to spend some extra time on the treadmill for this, but it was only SuperBowl Sunday once a year. 

It was still about an hour before kick-off as the doorbell rang. 

Leon looked up. "Are we expecting anyone else? I thought everyone was here?"

Gwaine shrugged. "Whoever it is, let them in! The more, the merrier!"

Percy already opened the door. "MERLIN!!!!!!!"

Merlin stumbled in, some bags of crisps in his arms. "Hi!" He smiled widely at Arthur. 

"You're...you're back!" Arthur's mind tried to come up with something decent to say, but this was all that came out. 

"I am. And just in time for kick-off." Merlin pushed the crisps into Percy's arms and shrugged out of his jacket. 

To Arthur's delight, Merlin was wearing a jersey of the team that Arthur was supporting tonight, too. "Hey, looking good."

Merlin winked. "Thought you might like this."

"So you're only wearing this to impress Arthur?" Gwaine grinned and tossed some popcorn at Merlin. 

There was a slight blush in Merlin's face. "No, because their quarterback is hot."

"Hey, grab yourself some food. There's enough left in the kitchen." Elyan pointed, even though Merlin knew very well where Gwaine's kitchen was. 

"I think that's what I'll do. Don't start the game without me!" Merlin smiled at Arthur and wandered to the small kitchen where every possible surface was loaded with bowls and platters. 

"I...I think I'm going to get myself another beer," Arthur said to noone in particular and headed for the kitchen, too.

"Arthur." Merlin smiled as he built himself a huge burger.

"Hey." Arthur opened the fridge and took two beers out, one of which he offered to Merlin. "I wasn't sure that...I thought you wouldn't come."

Merlin grinned. "I took an earlier flight, so I could make it. You can't watch Super Bowl without me!"

Oh, they could. They had done it many times while Merlin was busy.

"And I wanted to see you."

Arthur's head snapped up. "What?"

Merlin set his plate aside. "Yeah, it's...I don't know. I travel a lot lately and that gives me a lot of time to think." He leaned against the fridge and took a deep breath. "Not sure if this is bad timing or if you are...I mean...interested, but I noticed the longer I'm on the road, the more I miss you."

"You..." 

"Yes." Merlin shrugged. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted you to know."

"Hey, you two, game's about to start!" Leon yelled from the living room. 

Merlin took his plate and the beer. "Guess we better..."

Arthur looked after him for a moment. Had Merlin just said...? Did he...? Was he...? This conversation wasn't over! He followed Merlin to the couch and glared at Gwaine to move over and make room so he could sit next to Merlin. 

By half-time, Merlin's hand had found its way into Arthur's and Arthur couldn't stop grinning. No matter who would win, this was by far the best Super Bowl ever!


End file.
